


I was Hypnotised

by MynameisTyberia



Series: A world of firsts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisTyberia/pseuds/MynameisTyberia
Summary: First time they see each other kind of thing





	I was Hypnotised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papand/gifts).



> so hey, here's a cute little thing for you all. This was supposed to be a really sad piece where magnus was reminiscing about alec cos he was gone but I couldn't do it.
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> enjoy

Magnus had a whole host of memories. It was sort of a consequence of being an immortal being. You gathered memories as if they were the most important things in the world and, in most cases, they were.

See, another consequence of immortality is that you’d always see people you love and cared for become a victim of their mortality. At first, it wouldn’t really be an issue. Magnus would watch as the person he loved aged while he didn’t. He’d watch as the years crawled onto their face and he could do nothing to stop it. And when they were gone, all he had to remember them by were the memories. It’s funny how the world keeps turning and people keep living when others just stop existing.

Not all his memories were good. Not all of them were about the people he was lucky to have met.

The bad ones; the ones that Magnus would push to the furthest corner of his mind and hope they never decided to make an appearance, would appear out of nowhere. Sometimes, when Magnus would just be going about his day, they’d appear. He might be in the kitchen, making a potion for a client and humming some cheesy 80s pop tune when a memory of a younger Magnus covered in blood would attack his senses. He’d be frozen in the spot for a few minutes, a variety of emotions running through him before he’d suddenly be thrown out of the memory and forced to spend hours recovering.

But then Alec would appear, with worry and apprehension on his face. He’d drop his weapons on the floor and rush to Magnus’ side. He would never say anything, he’d just hold him until the memory was pushed back into its dark corner until the next time it decided to rear its ugly head again. Even after everything had calmed down, Alec wouldn’t ask, he’d just keep his eyes trained on Magnus and smile gently whenever he caught Magnus’ attention.

He was always grateful that Alec never asked. He was even more grateful that Alec never mentioned it; Magnus was not yet prepared to voice those ugly memories.

***

His favourite memories always included Alec. Magnus was not aware that he could feel what he felt when he was with him. He wasn’t even sure that he could physically feel as happy as he did when Alec was around.

On days where they were both busy: Alec with his leader business and trying to keep his Shadowhunters under control, and Magnus with his constant and never-ending requests from his clients, he liked to think about his first memory of Alec.

***

When Magnus had first seen Alec, under the bright and glowing lights of Pandemonium, his heart had stopped right there. The way Alec had looked had made him weak at the knees. All he really wanted to do was mark that pretty neck of his and not care how many eyes watched him. The way the lights had highlighted Alec’s face had made him look like some sort of God or heavenly being. His beauty was something that Magnus would write poetry or songs about; it was something that he had only seen in his dreams.

At first, Magnus had thought it was all a dream. How could his perfect man walk into his club without Magnus even wishing it? How could this beautiful man fall into his lap like this? Magnus had thought the whole thing was perfect. But then fate, the cruel and unexpected mistress that she is, had decided to get involved and Magnus had realised that this situation was less than dream-like.

His perfect man was a Shadowhunter. Not just any Shadowhunter, but a _Lightwood_ and if that wasn’t a cruel twist of fate then Magnus wasn’t sure what was. He had already accepted that he’d never be able to feel his mouth on his own, or lick into his mouth and taste.

But then he’d introduced himself with softness in his eyes and a smile on his lips and just like that, Magnus was _hypnotised_.

***

When Alec had been told that they would need Magnus Bane’s help, he hadn’t exactly been ecstatic about it. He’d been even less ecstatic when he had found out that he’d have to go to Pandemonium and trick the High Warlock of Brooklyn into helping them.

When he walked into Pandemonium, he instantly knew that it had been a bad idea. The club was loud; Alec had a hard time hearing anything over the harsh beat. The flashing coloured lights were far too bright for him and all he wanted to do was get this over with and get back to the Institute.

He scanned the club for Magnus Bane.

When his eyes landed on the Warlock, something within him keened. He hadn’t ever felt anything like that before. The mission had been in the forefront of his mind but it had suddenly taken a back seat. He wanted to reach out and gently touch Magnus’ bare chest. He wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked.

Just as soon as the idea had come to him, he pushed it away and kept repeating: _Magnus Bane is a Downworlder. Magnus Bane is a powerful Warlock._ It helped, but not as much as he had hoped it would. There was a small voice in his head that kept telling him that Magnus was pretty. Not in the way that some people were, but in a way that made Alec think that he was something shaped from clay and given life by the Gods.

The voice combined with the warm feeling that blossomed every time Magnus looked at him should have been warning enough.

Alec Lightwood was a _goner_.

***

Alec didn’t really have any memories worth reminiscing about. Sometimes he liked to think about his childhood. The time he spent training with Jace or the times he laughed at Izzy’s terrible jokes. Memories involving these were always the ones that made him happy. When he had time, those were the memories he liked to reminisce about.

Magnus had changed all of that though.

Now, Alec had a long list of memories that made him happy and warm inside. Most of them involved Magnus.

When the pressure and responsibility of being the Head of the New York Institute got to him, he’d let himself become lost in these memories. He’d get lost in the memory of Magnus. One of his favourite memories was the first time he had seen the Warlock; the way he had looked had Alec frozen on the spot.

A knock on the door pushes Alec out of his mind.

“Ready to go Alexander?”   


End file.
